Push
by FallIntoDarkness
Summary: Keeley Barn's moves to Forks Washington DC but she is no ordinary girl she is a witch and belongs to circle midnight in the night world. In Forks she clashes with the cullens and the wolfs in more ways then one but she has a mission which she must refill. ON HOLD
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to Forks

Great the rainiest place in America totally what I love. Not. I hate the rain I prefer the sun but oh well I'm here now. There's no backing out.

The driver stopped outside a lovely white big house with a wraparound brown porch. I totally loved it. And it was surrounded by trees.

I got out the taxi with my mittel German spitz Ruby after paying the driver of course and got my luggage out the boot. I dragged my luggage up to the porch then sat on the step with Ruby waiting for my cousin to hurry the heck up from wherever she's gone obviously forgetting I'm coming as I could tell no one was in. Stupid human.

It was a cloudy day and cold. I shivered whatever was I thinking coming here. I want to go back home.

I waited for what felt like ever till I heard a car pull up. It was a Blue BMW. My cousin got out the car. She was wearing blue jeans, a blue top and a short black jacket and black dolly shoes, her brown hair flowing down her back. She had bronzed skin and amber eyes. She ran over to me and hugged me tightly. "God girl I've missed you" she said as she hugged me not letting go. "Me too babes me too"

"Oh god sorry how late was I how long did you have to wait for me" She said in a rush.

"Relax girl it wasn't that long, say hi to ruby"

"Hey girl how you doing" Ashlee my cousin bent down picking ruby up and hugged her.

"I don't know about you but I could really do with a drink"

"Sure girl come on in I'll take ruby" She said

"Oh yeah leave me with the luggage yeah" I laughed picking up my luggage and following my cousin "So is there any of them here" I asked her.

"What" she said looking around at me.

"You know vampires and shit" I told my dim cousin

"Oh yeah the Cullen's and shapeshifters" She said realising what I was on about.

"What form are the shapeshifters" Asking out of curiosity

"Wolfs there's five of the wolfs and 5 vampires the one vampire in that family Edward has a human girlfriend" She informed me

"Hmm can't wait to meet them" She grinned at me.

She led me in to what was going to be my bedroom. It was gorgeous the walls were cream and the floors were a gorge shade of brown, there were a 4 poster bed, a dresser, wardrobe and drawers. There was also a flat screen TV and a stereo.

"I love it" I told her.

"Glad you do join me when you ve put everything away but that won't take long will it" She said walking out the door. She was right it didn't take me long to all my clothiers and belongings were away and my laptop out. It took me about 4 minutes, well it helps when you're a witch.

"There different kind of vampires, I won't tell ya, you can see for yourself" Ashlee said as I walked into the front living room. I shrugged I'll guess I'll see for myself tomorrow when I start school unless Do they go to school? I repeated the question to Ashlee and she nodded her head at me. She was eating a apple watching my favourite show on TV so I went and joined her.

As I went to sleep that night I thought about my best mate Scarlett, my vampire mate and how she is, if I ever find someone who's like her, but I guess not, after all she's one of a kind.

The next morning I got ready for school, leaving my light red thick hair flowing down my back, putting black eyeliner on to bring out my green eyes, wearing a blue mini-skirt, a low red vest-top and a brown leather jacket as it wasn't raining but it was cloudy and I'm guessing cold.

When I came into the kitchen where Ashlee was sitting eating breakfast, she glanced up at me, looking at what I was wearing, shaking her head. "What" I asked her grabbing her arm before we'll late getting to school.

When we got there and was parked I saw them. The Cullen's. The vampires. They all had icy pale skin and king of gold eyes. 3 males; one had bronze hair, he's name was Edward, one had blond hair called jasper, and the last one was one of them big types called Emmett. The two females, one had short hair and looked like a pixie called Alice and the other one Rosalie, was the most beautiful one out of them with long blonde hair. Go figures.

They were a pack (whatever it's called) but came across as adopted by local doctor Carlisle and he's wife Esme. Edward was dating the human called Bella. Hmm wonder if it's serious.

As we walked across the lot I also found out, Edward could read minds, Alice had visions and Jasper controlled moods. So I put my shield up, as I know Edward would find it suspicious that he couldn't read my mind but its better if he couldn't. My human cousin might be dim, but she is clever enough, not to think about the supernatural world, while around a mind reading vampire. I hope. So I asked her quietly, as duh, vamps have super hearing. "No Jeesh, what do you take me for; stupid" She said before waving to her mates as they headed over, telling me to go to the office, which I did.

A girl called Lauren showed me to the office like I couldn't see it. She smiled at me before she headed off. I got she was dating a boy called Tyler, had a best mate called Jessica and she hated Bella.

I got my schedule at the office and noticed I had English first. Great. I noticed boys looking at me as I walked to lesson and why wouldn't they, I was gorgeous I've been told lots of times, I'm not being vain or overally confident.

I sat in the middle one of my favourite seats. "Excuse me?" A girl said with wiry orange hair, pale as the day.

"Yes" I said looking up at her.

"That's my seat"

"Not anymore it ENT" She glared at me and sat in the seat behind me, I shrugged looking towards the door when Edward Cullen and his girlfriend Isabelle Swan known as Bella which is such a childish nickname I mean come on Bella was a tweenie for god sake.

Edward was not that good looking well he was but not my type. Nevertheless I smiled slyly at him with a wink then settled on another guy an human who was yeah more my type. I felt probing at my mind and I sent a wave of blackness at him and I turned around as everyone else did to see cool elegant Edward clutching his head in pain moaning painfully if I pressed the pressure some more he'll start screaming. But I don't I loosen it stopping the wave just as the teacher walks in.

I turn back to the front of the class when someone sits next to me. "Hey I'm Mike" I looked over at him and decided UGLY and he fancies Isabelle. What? She's ugly well guess that fits if he was fir that would be a cause for concern.

I smiled at him. "You should go out with her you so suit ugly and ugly"

"What?" He said taken back.

I fluttered my eyelashes at him then glared. "You heard me, now move"

He got up and I winked at an attractive girl (I'm not gay just stating the facts) with long dark blonde hair with light blonde highlights, slim body, olive skinned and green eyes. She winked back at me and I read her. Camille Carlson nickname CC can be a bitch can be a slut is naturally clever naturally pretty just like me.

My first friend at this school. Now I just need some fit looking dudes to play around with.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Class was boring so based on that the whole day is going to be boring and the next and the next.

Then it got to lunch.

"Hey" Camille called as I got into the cafeteria. I got potato salad and coke and joined her. She was sitting next to a sandy haired boy who was damm my type and they looked like a couple their knees were touching and she was leaning into him. He had a gorgeous face and he was wearing a black t-shirt so I could see his toned tanned flexed muscles. I sat next to the other boy with them that was so my type too big muscled golden tanned dark hair tall.

I may be some kind of whore but I don't go after other people's boyfriends it's a big no no unless I don't practically like the couple.

"Hey this is my boyfriend Clarkson" Camille told me. "My friend Mason" She points to the one I'm sitting next to with her hand. "There brothers, the guys Tyson and Ben there together as a couple" Tyson look's like a surfer type and Ben looks gothic. "Hailey, Tori and Clari. Hailey is small like a pixie looks like one two. Tori average height with big bones. Clari very tall with long curly brown hair reaching to her waist.

"Keeley Barnes" I told them.

"Where d ya move from?" Hailey asked me.

"Well, I travelled around a lot recently Las Vegas"

"Get out I have always wanted to go there, so what happened there?" Tori asked.

"What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas" I laughed.

"Why move here?" Tyson asked me. "I'll rather live in California or Florida"

"But that's you" Ben pointed out.

Tyson turned to look at him. "What I'm saying is this place is horrible just because you like it cuz your always dark and moody" Tyson cuts off then turns back to me suddenly. "Your not one of them people are you?"

"No I like my sun, I moved here because my cousin was here" Lie but what can I do?

"Ah family" Camille nods her head in agreement. "Right pain in the back but love em all the same"

"Fittie at 12 o clock" Clari whispers to us.

"Edward Cullen?" I spluttered.

Tori rolled her eyes. "No not my type only Clari likes him, you don't, do you?"

I shook my head. "No he's too pale"

"Lol pale like a vampire" Tyson said.

"Vampires aren't real and if they are who said they were pale there's been all kind of fiction vampires" Ben stated.

If only you knew I thought.

If only.

"Who even believes in that shit?" Clarkson asked us.

"What vampires?" Mason said.

"That's what we were talking about" This time, I rolled my eyes causing Mason to grin at me.

Hmmm, I wonder?

"I don't" Hailey said.

"I agree" Tori and Clari said at the same time then high fiving.

"Ditto" Ben said.

"I'm not sure" Tyson shrugged.

"Camille?" Clarkson turned to her.

"No complete fiction" Camille said but looking straight at me while she said it.

"Exactly" Clarkson agreed. "How can they be its impossible"

"Guess we'll never know" Mason said.

"Yeah never know because there not real" Clarkson stood up.

"Anyway" I looked at Clari. "What do you see in him?"

"He's hot"

"Okay you can count on me im gay when I say I would turn straight for a night with Blondie thats Rosalie, Pixie thats Alice reminds me of my dog,the hulk is Emmet, Edward looks dull but Jasper whoa" Tyson pointed out to me and I kinda agreed with him.

Then I saw the human. "Bella a bit like her boyfriend" Camille whispered to me.

I got up and walked over to their table. "What you playing at?" Hissed Ben behind me. I ignored him.

Bella looked up at me first an apple in her hand. I made it fly off the table, turned around and chatted to the next table instead, deciding I'll play around with the Cullens first its my thing and it will be fun before all the real fun starts...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three

I staked out the Cullen's house with directions from Ashlee. I sat in one of the trees directly opposite their kitchen invisible of course I cant have them seeing me. I figured that at night and been as their a family that there go hunting together when its dark and half the town are asleep so I came at 1am.

It is now two hours later and I'm still here. Sighing, I get up to go because two hours is long enough my limit when they come out and I were right.

Smiling, I waited till they were far gone then I picked their lock with magic and stepped inside.

I approved. Except I liked the simple life even when rich, which they were definitely screaming. A bit too white as well.

I went on up the stairs, seeing high school graduation after high school graduation Jesus is this what they do go to school all over again and again(how sad), to what were their bedrooms? I put my hand against each closed door closed my eyes as each name popped into my head.

When I reached Edwards the one dating the human girl I opened it. The first thing I see is he has no bed. But then he probably is fucking the human in her place but she lives with her dad and human dad's are way overprotective over boys and don't even mention anyone older which Edward for sure is. Ooh must be a secret place then. Or gasp horror, they don't get up to ANYTHING.

How can a man cope without sex? What a strange man is Edward 'Cullen'.

I leave a condom on a chair sofa he has.

I go to their kitchen and get out my spray paint as I spray across a wall with an TV on words I have been told to say. I wanted to play around with the Cullens more but I got an order to basically get a move on and its the night world council like I would disobey them!

Plan in mission; I leave.


	4. Authors Note

This is not another chapter, sorry.

I've kinda lost my way with this story. I don't know what I'm doing with it and I have major writers block over it. But I really like the story so I'm not going to take it down, just yet just in case I like get some inspiration or something.

Thank you for reading.


End file.
